The Lyoko Gang's Videos
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is a colection of music video's performed by the Lyoko Gang but more to come. r&r (rating uped for safety due to content in chap 7)
1. There Will Come a Day by: Aelita

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or "There Will Come a Day" by Faith Hill

_Lyrics_

Chorus Lyrics

* * *

**There Will Come a Day**

The video opens on a busy street in Brooklyn, New York. Among the people are beggars, young and old, asking for tiny handouts. Aelita steps out from the bustling crowd onto a quiet alleyway. The intro to the song starts as she enters the alleyway; she then notices a homeless man.

_It's not easy  
trying to understand  
how the world can be  
so cold  
steeling the soul  
of a man._

She continues to walk as it begins to rain.

_Cloudy skies rain down  
on all your dreams_

The alleyway becomes narrower and very hard to navigate for a normal person, but her child-like stature makes moving through it look easy.

_You wrestle with  
the fear and doubt  
sometimes it's hard  
but you gotta believe_

She exits the alleyway and the rain stops and the sun begins to shine again.

_There's a better place  
where our father waits_

She walks into a park and a child smiles at her.

_And every tear  
he'll wipe away_

She looks to a side walk and the camera turns to reveal a family being reunited.

_The darkness will be gone  
the weak shall be strong  
hold on to your faith  
there will come a day  
There will come a day_

The setting changes to a house where the adults are fighting and their children are watching from the top of the stairs. Aelita stands mid stairwell unseen, like an angel, watching the fight.

_Wars are raging  
lives are scattered_

She then looks at the children

_Innocence is lost  
and hopes are shattered_

There is a lot more depth of emotion in what would usually be a gentle voice.

The setting changes back to the park where an elderly man sat homeless and a little boy stood begging for money she looks at them sorrowfully.

_The old are forgotten  
the children are forsaken_.

The sorrow and sadness in her voice turns to frustration and anger as she turns away her fists tense with her anger.

_In this world we're living in  
is there anything sacred?_

Her fists loosen and she continues to walk

_There's a better place  
where our father waits  
And every tear  
he'll wipe away.  
The darkness will be gone  
the weak shall be strong.  
Hold on to you faith  
'cause there will come a day  
there will come a day_

The setting changes to a pristine park and all around are people including, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Sissy, Herb Nicolas, Emily, Millie, Tamya and the people that were seen throughout the video to name just a few. Aelita now sings with the passion that lay buried deep within her heart.

_The sound will ring out  
Down those golden streets  
the voices of Earth  
with the angels will sing  
_Hallelujah

Aelita raises her open hands to the sky and most of the crowd follow suite.

_Every knee will bow  
sin will have no trace  
in the glory of his amazing grace.  
Amazing grace  
Every knee will bow  
sin will have no trace  
In the glory of his amazing grace_

Her arms fall to her sides and her green eyes gaze skyward.

_There will come a day  
There will come a day  
Oh, there will com a day  
I know there's coming a day,  
coming a day._

She eases down onto her knees as the song ends and so does the video.

**The End

* * *

**

A/n: this is my first attempt and a music video style song fic, so please give me your opinion, but please note that all flames will be used to heat the water for my tea. (Or redirected at Dartz from Yu-Gi-Oh Waking the Dragons (don't own), who deserves them, whichever I chose)


	2. How Do You Like Me Now by: Odd

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or "How Do You Like Me Now" by Toby Keith

**How Do You Like Me Now!**

The video opened with Odd on a football (American Football) field he had a crooked smile on his face as the music started.

_I was always the crazy one  
Broke into the stadium  
and I wrote your number on the 50 yard line_  
_You were always the perfect one  
And the valedictorian so  
Under your number i wrote "call for a good time_"

He moved to the stands Samantha standing up a few rows from him.

_I only wanted to get your attention  
__But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
And I played my guitar too loud._

It then showed him back on the football field playing an electric guitar.

_How do you like me now?  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin' here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But i always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now_

It then showed him back on the stands sitting in a place by himself the crooked smile still on his face. Sam sitting further back her head rested in her hands.

_When i took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
Then you married into money girl  
Ain't it a cruel and funny world?  
He took your dreams and tore them apart._

He stood and headed down the stands toward the field

_He never comes home  
And you're always alone  
And your kids hear you cryin down the hall  
Alarm clock starts ringin  
Who could that be singin  
Its me baby, with your wake up call!_

He jumped the fence and got back on the field and grabbed his guitar and put it on and started playing again.

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But i always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?_

Sam walked off the field an angry look on her face.

_Tell me baby...  
I will preach on..._

**The End

* * *

**

pls: leave a review 


	3. He Loves You Not by: Yumi

Disclaimer I do not own CL or "He LovesYou Not" by Dream

* * *

**He Loves You Not**

The video opens with Yumi walking towards the place where she was suppose to meet Ulrich and found Sissy trying to get Ulrich for herself, with very little success as Ulrich looked up and saw Yumi and walked over to her, leaving Sissy to feel like an idiot. The music began with the background singers singing only.

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chances take your best shot  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you._

It then changed to a spot on the soccer field where Yumi would probably confront Sissy on her behavior.

_You're pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby._

It then showed Ulrich and Yumi walking and then they split and Sissy trying again to get Ulrich for herself and failing miserably again, as usual. It then showed that Yumi was watching from a distance.

_I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in._

It went to the auditorium, Yumi was on stage and Sissy was sitting in the audience with Herb on one side Nicolas on the other, looking smugly at Yumi, but she wouldn't for long as she realized the lyrics of the song were aimed at her.

_You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied._

Jeremy stood by the stage watching all too pleased that Yumi was saying exactly how she felt about Sissy's attitude, and the way she acted towards Ulrich. He was having to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

There was a lot of anger and emotion in her voice, resentment against Sissy's actions and the way she thought she could have Ulrich and the way that Sissy always seemed to get her way and deep inside a wish to punch Sissy in the face just once and get away with it.

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not._

Sissy puffed up her cheeks and walked out the door. It then showed Sissy talking to Herb about her wanting to get Ulrich by tricking Yumi (from "Routine").

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side._

It then showed Sissy and Theo going together and they seemed to do good because she got what she wanted.

_You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try,  
You're never gonna get with my guy._

It then switched back to the stage where Yumi stood to sing again. Jeremy stood smiling, Sissy at the door ready to walk out.

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
_It then showed her at a big theater style auditorium which was completely empty except for her.

_Doesn't matter what you do,  
He's never gonna be with you._

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chances take your best shot  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you._

_You can pout your cherry lips (yeah)  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss)  
You can flirt your pretty eyes (pretty eyes)  
He ain't got his hands tied._

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got (and that's me),  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
Loves you not!_

**The End.

* * *

**

pls: Leave a review 


	4. Run To Me by: Ulrich

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own CL or "Run To Me" by Clay Aiken

* * *

**Run To Me**

The video starts with Ulrich and Yumi at her house, she had been with another boy for a while. It then shows him out in the rain alone.

_Don't, you don't have to save my life  
No, you're not ready i can feel it  
Outside its raining but I'll just go home  
Someday your heart will just let him go_

He then walked up to the bridge outside the factory. The rain pouring down and he went into the factory alone.

_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense  
Right now I can give you want you need  
As soon as you get that feeling...  
Run to me_

She then walked in her eyes filled with pain as she walked, Ulrich walked up to her in a soft smile on his face, as if trying to comfort her.

_Hush, you don't have to say a word  
Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it  
Feels like my touch only brings back the pain  
Someday those memories will fade away_

It showed him just inside the door to the factory watching the rain fall and listening to the thunder crash outside.

_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense  
Right now I can give you want you need  
As soon as you get that feeling  
Run to me_

It then showed him in a recording studio Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita on the opposite side of the glass where they could all be seen.

_How can I be brave enough to say goodbye  
I'd die inside, without you... ooh  
Can't you see it's hard enough to walk away  
Don't look at me you make me wrong  
I've been through this to make me strong_

They both wiped tears away as the song continued, Aelita leaned softly against Jeremy's shoulder and he put his arm around her in order to comfort her. She'd hoped that Ulrich and Yumi could get together, but they needed time and it was obvious it was hard on them both.

_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense  
Right now I can't give you what you need  
As soon as you get that feeling  
As soon as you get that feeling  
Run to me_

Ulrich wanted so badly to hold Yumi, but that wasn't what she needed, not yet, he'd be with her soon, he knew it, that thought was the only thing that kept his heart going.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

a/n:I Know it's sad, don't flame me, just leave a review. 


	5. I Turn to You by : Aelita

Disclaimer: I do not own CL or "I Turn to You" by Christina Aguilara

* * *

**I Turn to You**

The video opens with Aelita sitting on a barstool in the center of the stage the microphone sat on a stand in front of her and the lighting was dimmed and a single spot light was pointed at her as the music started with the typical sounds of a thunderstorm. Behind her there is a wall of glass, two pains and between them water ran down creating and there was light shining through it giving a strange, mystical effect.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around._

It then shows the audience, Ulrich and Yumi are holding hands Odd is sitting with Samantha also holding hands, she had gotten over his video for "How do You Like Me Now?" and was back with him, but Jeremy sat alone. Aelita looked at him with a sweet smile.

_And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got. _

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.

She got up from the barstool and took the microphone off the stand and walked to the edge of the stage near Jeremy and sat on the edge of the stage where she was close to him.

_For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you._

He stood a confused expression on his face. It then changed to outside the factory, it was raining outside and she was standing by the door where Ulrich had in the video "Run to Me"

_When I lose my will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me._

She smiled as the rain dance on the bridge. It then changed to show her standing behind him.

_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night._

It then went to the recording studio where only he was watching her sing. Slowly realizing that the lyrics were aimed at him and him alone.

_For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you._

Then it completely dawned on him that she was, in a way, singing her every word for him and dedicating it to him. He pulled off his glasses and wiped a few tears away and she softly smiled.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to...  
I turn to you._

He knew in that instant that she loved him more than anything, he'd earned her trust, he'd earned her heart as she had his.

_For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

a/n;I know it seems like Jeremy is rather slow on the uptake in this video but the occ-ness is for the integrityof thefic so pls no flames.

review pls.


	6. Because You Live by: Jeremy

Disclaimer: I do not own CL or "Because you Live" by Jesse McCartney

* * *

**Because You Live**

The video opened with Jeremy looking out his window on a stormy evening resting his head on his hand. The intro starts as he sighs. He leans on the wall by the window.

_Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind_

It then showed him standing by a tree and Aelita walked over and called him by name and he turned and smiled to see her.It then showed him back in his room.

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

It showed him standing in the park, leaning back against a tree, wearing contact lenses and in something other than his blue turtle neck, he was wearing a blue collared shirt, blue jeans and blue and white tennis shoes. Aelita walks up past Ulrich and Yumi and over to Jeremy with a gentle smile on her face. It then showed him standing in the empty auditorium.

_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky_

It then showed him in the factory looking out the door into a horrible storm. Thunder rolled and lightning lit up the sky, he turns and walks further into the safety of the factory

_It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
Cuz of you made it through every storm  
What is life what's the use if you're killing time_

He then pulled picture out of his pocket, it was of him and Aelita from the photo both, one of his personal favorites, mostly because it made him laugh seeing Aelita had his glasses on, he smiled and put the picture in his pocket.

_I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

It then showed him in the auditorium again and he didn't seem to realize that Aelita was there.

_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl (you live) my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

She stepped out smiling her emerald green eyes sparkled in the knowledge that he loved her with his entire heart

_Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

It then showed Jeremy in the recording studio, he hadn't originally planned to record his song, but Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita had talked him into it.

_Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, my world(my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl,(cuz you live) my world has everything I need to survive,_

Aelita wiped tears of happiness from her eyes.

_Because you live, I live  
I live_

Jeremy smiled and walked out of the recording booth and hugged Aelita close.

"I love you Jeremy" Aelita said

"I love you too, my princess" Jeremy smiled

Everyone else smiled as they watched, Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's waist.

**The End**

**

* * *

**pls. Leave a review 


	7. Let Me Give You My Love by: Yumi

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or "Let Me Give You My Love" by Utada

* * *

**Let Me Give You My love **

The video opens with Yumi standing outside of Kadic Junior High School leaning against a wall as the music begins.

_What a day, young boy next door passed away  
Oh it makes me wanna say  
I don't wanna wait another day._

It then moved into the auditorium where she seemed unseen like a ghost as she sang.

_Can you and I start mixing gene pools  
Eastern, Western people  
get naughty multilingual.  
I was sort oflike soul searching  
But your body's so jaw-dropping  
Our chemistry's groundbreaking  
don't keep me waiting_

It then moved into the recording studio, but she was alone

_Hurry up, baby, hurry up, baby  
Let me give you my love  
__Hurry up, let's turn this room into a melting pot  
Giddy up, baby giddy up, baby  
Let me give you my love  
buckle up, boy I know you're gonna like what I got_

She was then watching Ulrich from a distance as he recorded an, unwilling, group song with Odd (Beer for My Horses, don't own).

_Maybe it's not worth the wait  
Maybe I should walk away  
I don't wanna waist my energy._

She moved back to her own recording booth, it was decorated in a far east (Japanese) theme to make her more comfortable.

_Can you and I stop acting like fools  
Or move on to other people  
It's funny, but I'd like to settle_

He finished up and moved to watch her perform, unbeknown to her because she couldn't see him through the two-way mirror.

_I was sort of like soul searching  
But your body's so jaw-dropping  
Some say it's rule breaking  
but times are changing_

He was shocked at the lyrics to this particular song, he hadn't heard it all or he would have really been stunned, but it immediately clicked that it was a dedication to him, in a way.

_Hurry up, baby, hurry up, baby  
Let me give you my love  
__Hurry up, let's turn this room into a melting pot  
Giddy up, baby giddy up, baby  
Let me give you my love  
buckle up, boy I know you're gonna like what I got_

He really wasn't sure what to say or how to react, he needed time to let it settle in that the truth was she had feelings for him, and he had to tell her that he had feelings for her.

_Let me know if what I'm feeling isn't mutual  
All I know is that I'm feeling very very hot hot hot_

It showed her outside the school walking towards the dorms it was obviously late by the dark night sky.

_Hurry up, baby, hurry up, baby  
Let me give you my love  
Hurry up, let's turn this room into a melting pot  
Giddy up, baby giddy up, baby  
Let me give you my love  
buckle up, boy I know you're gonna like what I got_

_Hurry up, baby, hurry up, baby  
Let me give you my love  
__Hurry up, let's turn this room into a melting pot  
Giddy up, baby giddy up, baby  
Let me give you my love  
buckle up, boy I know you're gonna like what I got._

**The End

* * *

**

Pls. Leave a review (note that all flames will be redirected at the TAKS (exam required by the state of Texas, can't graduate if I can't pass it) do I really need to explain why it deserves flames?)


	8. I Can Love You Like That by: Jeremy

Disclaimer: I do not own CL or "I Can Love You Like That" by John Michael Montgomery

* * *

**I Can Love You Like That**

The video opened with Jeremy watching Aelita from a distance as she ran from where she stood talking to her boyfriend, or now ex-boyfriend. He sighed, it then showed him under a covered walkway near a door to the building, his hands shoved in his pockets (a/n: kind of like Ulrich does when he's sulking, only Jeremy wasn't looking at the ground) he watches her pass him by, her eyes filled with sadness

_They read you Cinderella  
you hoped it would come true  
that one day your Prince Charming  
would come rescue you_

It showed her and Yumi watching a movie, a box of Kleenexes between the two girls and smiles on their faces. He watched them through the window

_You like romantic movies, you never will forget  
the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
and all this time that you've been waiting  
you don't have to wait no more_

It showed him on the auditorium stage the microphone set up in front of him; he was wearing contact lenses and was dressed up nice as the chorus begins to play.

_I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
move heaven and earth  
if you were my girl_

The camera backs up to reveal a projector screen behind him and it was playing different times that they were near (i.e. the time she had to rescue him during "Frontier").

_I would give you my heart_

_Be all that you need  
show you you're everything  
that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

It then showed him watching her from a distance, she was upset because the guy she had been dating had broke his promise to her that he wouldn't date any other girls but her.

_I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
so when I say forever, forever's what I mean._

The other guy had held what little love he had for her back, buried deep within and that caused Aelita even more emotional pain.

_I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you.  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
well baby, open up your eyes_

It then showed him back on the auditorium stage. In front of the microphone, his friends were there to listen, and all were within his view except Aelita, who had chosen to hide so he wouldn't see the condition she was in; emotionally and physically.

_I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
move heaven and earth  
if you were my girl_

Ulrich walked over to where Aelita was hiding and pulled her out of her hiding place.

He then whispered in her ear "He's singing this song for you"

Aelita silently gasped

_I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything  
that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

It then showed him in a recording booth, Yumi was at the control panel so she could make any necessary adjustments.

_You want tenderness (tenderness)  
I've got tenderness,  
and I see through to the heart of you.  
If you want a man (want a man) who understands  
well, you don't have to look very far_

Ulrich and Odd walked into the control room silently, with Aelita lagging behind them, Jeremy didn't know that they came in because he couldn't see them through the two-way mirror that was set between his booth and the tiny control room.

_I can love you baby  
I can love you like that  
I will make you my world  
move heaven and earth  
if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
be all that you need  
show you you're everything  
that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

The song came to a close and Jeremy walked out of the recording booth only to see Aelita standing in the control room, off to the side, by herself. He walked over to her and hugged her near. She was surprised because for some reason she had let her ex-boyfriend convince her she was worthless and wasn't beautiful, when Jeremy felt that the complete opposite was true, she was worth all the money in the world and more, and beautiful wasn't the right word in his mind, he actually didn't have a word in his own vocabulary to describe her.

"Aelita, if you're wondering why I'm here, it's because I love you" he said "I always have and always will"

"Oh, Jeremy" she hugged him back and began to cry.

"Its okay, Aelita" he said softly "I'm not going to leave you alone"

**The End

* * *

**

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at certain members of the yearbook staff at my school because they didn't represent all of the organizations in the yearbook this year.


	9. Back at One by: Ulrich

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or "Back at One" by Bryan McKnight

* * *

**Back at One**

The video opens with Ulrich standing outside the cafeteria watching Yumi as she walked away to go home. It then showed him in the auditorium sitting at a electric keyboard as the music begins.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never_

IT then showed him watching Yumi walk home from a distance, her completely unaware of his presence. IT then showed him back on the auditorium stage, the auditorium was completely empty as paced the front of the stage.

_The basis is need to know  
If you don't just know how I feel  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah_

It then showed him in the elevator at the factory going down by himself and he was standing against the back wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and_

It then showed him on the roof of the factory looking out over the city. The sun was setting behind him and he seemed unaware that Aelita had taken notice of him and was on her cell phone with Yumi.

_Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

Aelita walked away having failed at convincing her sister that Ulrich was actually on the roof of the factory and resorted to calling Jeremy and Odd, she was on the phone with Odd as she walked away. The seen changed once again to show him in the auditorium, but it was full, but the only person Ulrich saw was Yumi.

_(Yeah)  
It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
'Cause..._

She didn't look up from her feet until she got Aelita jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.

"You've got sharp elbows, Aelita!" Yumi half observed half warned.

"Pay attention" Aelita replied ignoring her sisters displeasure, she knew Yumi would be thanking her later.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

The projector screen rolled down behind Ulrich and it began to go through moments on Lyoko and in the real world where silent displays of affection occurred (i.e. The near kiss on "Routine", and the incident where the glass door breaks in "Teddygodzilla").

_Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
Just in the nick of time_

Yumi really began to realize as the song progressed how much he was thinking of her as he sang. She gasped as he moved closer to where she sat in the front row so that soon he was really close to her and everyone knew that he was dedicating the song to her. Sissy took a deep breath and stomped out of the room green with envy.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

After everyone left the auditorium except Yumi, Ulrich walked over to her.

"Yumi, there is something I've been meaning to tell you" he said

"What is it?" she asked

"I-I love you, Yumi" he said blushing

"I love you too, Ulrich" she replied blushing as well. He then walked over and they embraced as the video ended.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

a/n: I need suggestions for a new song for Odd, preferably one to redeem himself w/ Samantha after his last one(lol) pls put you're suggestions in your review

pls. leave a review


	10. Nothin Bout Love Makes Sence: By Aelita

Disclaimer: Don't own CL or "Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense" by Leann Rimes

**Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense**

The video opens with Aelita sitting near the passage to Lyoko looking around the area curiously as the music begins.

_Like a cloud full of rain shouldn't hang in the sky  
Ice shouldn't burn or a bumblebee fly  
If you feel so happy, then why do you cry?  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

She stands up and starts to walk through the trees and you see others around just doing whatever

_Like an ocean liner shouldn't float on the sea  
A pearl in an oyster or a circus of fleas  
Someone so perfect can't be fallin' for me  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

She gets to the school grounds and selects a bench, not to sit on but to lean against.

_Nothin' 'bout love is less than confusin'  
You can win when you're losin'  
Stand when you're fallin'  
I can't figure it out_

It shows Ulrich and Yumi together nearby and Aelita looks like she wants to laugh

_Nothin' 'bout love can make an equation  
Nothin' short of amazin'  
Wish I could explain it  
But I don't know how_

It then shows her in the auditorium sitting on the edge of the stage.

_The way that we dance  
The reason we dream  
That big Italian tower  
Oh, how does it lean?_

It then shows her in the courtyard leaning against a tree

_Something so strong shouldn't make me this weak  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

It then shows her in an area of the park where her classmates are playing and laughing

_Nothin' 'bout love is less than confusin'  
You can win when you're losin'  
Stand when you're fallin'  
I can't figure it out_  
_Nothin' 'bout love can make an equation  
Nothin' short of amazin'  
Wish I could explain it  
But I don't know how_

She takes a seat on a bench where she can see Jeremy and watches him rather dreamily.

_Like the lights of Las Vegas glowin' out of the sand  
A jumbo shrimp or a baby grand  
How you touch my heart when you're holdin' my hand  
Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense _

_Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

_Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense_

_No, no, no, oh it don't make sense_

It shows her standing in the auditorium during the finally but it flashes back and forth between the two settings finally ending with her on the bench looking slightly up at the camera.

**The End

* * *

**

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


End file.
